Meeting the Wammys
by Jo-Lawliet
Summary: Story is about Elizabeth "Lizzie" Valentine and her encounter  and possible love life  with the infamous Wammy Boys: L,BB,Matt, Mello, and Near.
1. Wake Up CaLL

**I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.**

**I didn't know who it could be this early in the morning but whoever it was I was definitely going to kick someone's ass. **

**Lizzie doesn't get out of the bed for anyone at 9 in the morning and on my day off.**

**I threw on my robe and slumped down the stairs.**

"**Who is it?"**

"**Your neighbors." the person, or persons on the other side of the door said.**

**I sighed and brushed my messy hair back. I didn't care what they thought about my appearance but I didn't want to scare them away before they told me what they wanted. **

"**Get back Kazu." I told my jumpy ferret. Every time the door opens he lines up on his mark to haul ass out the door.**

**I opened the door. "Hi we just moved in up stairs..um I know this may be a little sudden but I wanted to know if we could borrow a little sugar. We don't know where the grocery store is and our father isn't here right now and well...if it wouldn't be too much trouble."**

**I damn near died. **

**This was a dream.**

**I know it was.**

**These guys, who I love like its going out of style, are not standing in front of me asking to borrow sugar. **

**I blinked my eyes several times. I think I still had some sleep in them.**

**Yea, that's it.**

**I wiped my eyes and looked again.**

**Still there.**

**Holy balls...I mean...**

**This can't happen...its impossible isn't it?**

**They guys can't be here.**

"**I'm sorry if we are intruding, and I realize its early."**

**I looked at the one talking and I swear by God I think I came about 30 times during that sentence. **

**I had to get myself together because no way this was truly happening, its just what I wanted to see this early in the morning.**

"**No its fine, please come in while I get it for you." I needed to wake myself up somehow. **

"**Thank you." He said stepping inside, the people with him followed. I walked into the kitchen and opened my sugar jar thingy...nothing was in there. So I bent down and reached in the cabinet to get a new one.**

"**Here you go." I said passing the whole thing to him.**

"**Oh no please we don't need this much."**

"**No its fine, I have another in there so I can afford to give this to you."**

**He smiled at me. "Thank you very much, you're very kind."**

**I jizzed an additional 300 times, he smiled at me. OMG!**

**He and his friends walked back to the door, they opened it, then he turned back to me as the others were walking away. They stopped. "I never did introduce myself. I apologize, My name is L, these are my brothers Beyond, Mail, Mihael, and Nate."**

**I fainted.**


	2. Oh, Lizzie

**Hi! OK this story is...more my style. Its random. Its silly. Like me :)This is just my reaction to if L was at my door. (the censored version xD) lol and probably alot of other girls' reactions. Lizzie may try to get with L...that's her goal, but I don't know if I want that to happen...and yes Lizzie in this story is me. Any names except mine and my sisters and of course the Wammy Boys, are fake...based on real people yes but I changed their names. :)**

**This is kind of a spin off to a story I did a while back. (Not going to publish it) And I just wanted to get off the serious note I've been on for a while. I miss my silliness lol. So enjoy, make fun of it, whatever! Just let me know how it is.**

**Tank U**

I awoke on my couch still in my robe but with a blanket over me.

I don't remember walking over here...

"Oh you're awake. You gave me quite a scare."

Damn, I'm still dreaming? I thought I would wake up after I went back to bed. I looked at the guys around me.

Near.

..Mello.

….Matt.

…...Beyond.

…...L.

I'm sure everyone is the entire world knows how much I love cherish and adore him like no other. And! On top of that BB and Matt are here? Mello and Near too? I love them too but L. Sweet and tasty L Lawliet. I wiped the drool coming out of my mouth.

"Are you OK?" BB asked, I melted.

"Y-yea...I'm good...how did I get over on the couch? Wasn't I at the door a minute ago?"

"No, a minute ago you were passed out of this couch...30 minutes ago you were at the door."

So I passed out...I'm not surprised. If I saw these guys at the door at any time, I would pass out again. I looked at L for the half a millionth time. Dammit he was fine. He was wearing a thin gray long sleeve shirt, and dark blue jeans. BB had on light blue jeans and a red graphic tee. Mello with his super fashion ass, had on dark Zach jeans and a vest..no shirt. Mail had on some dark rinse Roccos and a fitted cotton western shirt. And cute little Near had on a pique polo and black pants...totally different from what I'm used to seeing them in.

These were some hot ass-

"Can I get you anything?"

I nodded because my voice became a wuss all of a sudden.

"What would you like?"

I rubbed my throat and he nodded at me. Holy crap, L is being nice to me. He's getting me something to drink. He's in my house...but not naked like I said he would be if I ever saw him. My head felt heavy and I started to sway. "Hey if I were you I would lay down before I pass out again. You need to take it easy." That was Mello. Damn he was fine...

Matt. I drooled again.

"Are you OK miss?" BB asked. His sexy ass...

"Yea, just a little dizzy is all."

Aw look at Near. He was playing with some robot-toy, trying to hide his face. He was such a cutie. I was temped to get up and pinch his cheeks but then I remembered that the room was still spinning. L came back over with a cup of juice, I drank it, looking at him the whole time. My mind immediately kicked into pervy mode. _Look at his fingers...those beautiful digits that punched keys and buttons with a sexy force. His sexy lips. I remember when they were around his fork as he chomped down on a strawberry or slice of cake. My #1 favorite part of L's delicious body...his neck/collarbone area._ I don't know why but It drives me completely nuts. _The definition perhaps?_ I dunno, I just know I love it. But of course he didn't make it to being my anime husband just because he was sexy as I don't know what. His intelligence. Smart guys are so hot I swear. I wanted to ask him what was the square root of 2084659463 just so I could here him say the answer in about .572 seconds.

"Are you OK now?"

"Yea. Thanks for getting me some juice."

"It was the least I could do, thank you for the sugar."

"Where is the sugar anyway?"

"Oh Mihael took it upstairs while you were resting."

On that sentence I took in two things.

L's voice.

And he's calling them by their real names...something is going on here. Where are the code names? I had to ask.

"So what do you guys do for a living?"

"Well I go to school and I'm a game tester." Mail said. He would be.

"I'm just a college student, I haven't decided on what I am going to be when I get a little older." Near said. He was so cute!

"I'm a student, like these guys, and I'm in a band." Mels said He looks like a rocker...

"And me and Beyond both run and own a software developing company." L said.

"And...In my spare time I write books, mysteries." BB said. How Ironic.

"What about you L, what about what you do in your spare time?"

"Painting...I like to paint." Those fingers... "Now that I think about it...we never did get your name miss."

"Oh my name is Elizabeth, but please don't call me that. Call me Lizzie."

"OK, its nice to meet you Lizzie." L said. Can I die for just a little while? He's so sexy!

"Nice meeting you guys too, and sorry you have to be doing this."

"Its no problem at all. By the way why did you pass out?"

"I couldn't tell you. I'm not sick or anything like that."

"Maybe you're working too hard." Near said still playing with his toys.

"Yea maybe."

"What do you do for a living?" BB asked.

"I'm a secretary at a Law firm, Downtown. I'm almost finsihed my training and once that's over I'll be a paralegal."

"Well secretarial work can be a very stressful job. Start taking it easy OK Ms. Lizzie?"

"I will and you don't have to call me Ms. If you don't want to."

"I would like to, if you don't mind." That was the very first time I've seen BB smile...or at all. Anyway let me just say that his smile can melt hearts, wet panties, and bring forth world peace. Damn! I looked at each and every one of them before sitting up, throwing the blanket off of me. I forgot I had only my robe on and it was 'up' a little higher than I'd like. I shyly pushed it down. "Excuse me."

"Oh no it was fine the way it was, you don't have to push it down." Mello said giving Mail a play. So they really are the whore I've mentally made them out to be.

"Mihael."L said giving him a stern look.

"Sorry bro..."

"You never know how to act in front of people do you Mihael?" Near asked still looking down.

"Hey you shut the hell up you runt, mind your business!"

"Mihael! Get your act together and I mean now."

Mello folded his arms and slumped down in his seat. I laughed at the three of them.

"Well, see L you're complaining but they seemed to have made her laugh." BB smiled. He needs to stop doing that, my panties can't take anymore.

L smiled at me too...these panties are going in the trash..I just know they are finished.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes I am...let me walk you to the door and again thanks a lot for helping me. I'm just glad you guys aren't some kind of perverts." I said."

"Well L-"

"Shut up Mihael." L spat.

**A/N:(AGAIN) lol did you know that I was a pervert? Well now you do x3 I embrace it.**

**L is a pervert right along with me judging by the last 3 lines.**

**I can tell you now that, yes, this will mainly focus on the Wammys but there will be a word or two and/or cameos of other anime bishies. Prepare yourself. Who do you want to see in this?** :)** Let me know and I may work him into the story for ya** ;)


	3. One Tracked

After L and the others left I dropped to the floor. This wasn't happening, OK maybe it was but holy shit! They were just walking around unattended? Where were the sweeping masses of fan girls? And boys? Why haven't these guys been raped and fondled in every way possible by now? And the biggest question is HOW DID THEY GET HERE? They're anime guys, they don't belong here, they belong in our dreams...mostly the wet ones.

I was going slightly nuts but I wondered if I was the only person who knew about this? I searched the web and couldn't find anything saying "ANIME GUYS IN YOUR TOWN!" so I just assumed it was only me. Then I checked my sisters rooms. Chika and Bri were at school, I forgot. I know if they would have seen them they would have been just as shocked as I was. Then that got me thinking. Is it just these guys or are all anime guys-characters here? If that was the case I knew my sisters would be happy to see their hubbies.

Or _are they _their anime hubbies? Am I the only one who knows about anime?

My head was starting to hurt so I decided to leave it along for a while. I went back into the kitchen to make me a couple eggs for breakfast and some OJ. Juice, not the murderer football guy. I didn't feel like making an omelet so I just scrambled them, with cheese. Sunny side up was out of the question.

L was...

Here. And he said he was my neighbor! But what other excuse would I have to see him again? Them again? I got a little depressed and almost burned my eggs thinking about him...them. I scooped them out of the pan and onto the plate. I needed some food on me before I passed out again. After I ate, dropped the plate and pan in the sink, I went upstairs. I had made up my mind to stop stressing over the fact that they were here. Who cares why? I'm gonna have a ball with those guys...and out of the bedroom too.

OK, I'll stop the Perv Mode session, I needed to shower. I turned the water on and began to undress, wake up time. After I got out and got dressed again I heard another knock at the door. I ran down to see who it was hoping it would be L again. I was wrong.

"Hey Liz how's it going?" It was Sarah one of my closest friends who also lives down the hall from me.

"Did you hear? Some hot guys moved into the building yesterday."

"Yea I know. They just asked to borrow some sugar."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? OMG girl you're lucky. I hope they come back while I'm here...so what did they look like?"

"Hot."

"MMM, I need to see this."

I laughed at her and asked what she wanted.

"I can't come see my friend anymore?"

"You know its my day off, I don't usually see you until about 12 when you're ready to hit the town."

"This is true but I just had to come and tell you the news. If I would have known you already knew then I wouldn't have come here...yet."

"Whatever, I laughed, have a seat. Get comfy like you always do."

"Already ahead of you." She said plopping down on my couch.

Me and her talked a while before there was another knock at my door. "You better hope its not Allen."

I hoped not, Allen was Sarah's Little Stalker. He would always come over my house within 20 minutes of her coming here. Like he smelled her presence here. When I opened the door my knees buckled. It was L and the gang again. I heard Sarah say a flirty but low hello behind me.

"Hi, its us again. I hope we aren't getting on your nerves by coming back here but...um...we wanted to know if you wanted to have a slice a this cake. Your sugar made it after all, its only fair we bring you some."

I just got out of the shower...didn't want to get in again.

"She'll love some, Hi I'm her friend Sarah."

"Its nice to meet you."

"Come in." I said.

They moved inside and M&M flopped on my couch again. Near took the floor, this time he had two race cars with him. BB and L sat at the table in my breakfast area.

"SO, these were the sexy guys you were talking about?" Sarah said loud and on purpose. I looked down at the floor as I walked into the kitchen.

"That all depends, what did she say?" Mello said.

"Oh, just that she embarrassed herself by passing out in front of you guys and then you helped her. Very sweet of you."

"That's us-"

"Real sweet guys." Mail finished for Mels.

"Thanks for helping out my old girl here-"

"I'm not old!"

"No problem at all." L said. I died again. BB was in my cabinets getting out plates for everyone.

"Is it alright if we eat here too?"

"Oh hell y-I mean yea, its cool." He smirked at me (damn!) and sat the plates on the table and bar. I looked the cake over and drooled a little. It looked like strawberry with cream cheese icing.

Thank you God.

I watched BB cut a slice and hand it to L. I laughed. He would get the first piece, and a huge one too. Next he gave one to me, Sarah, and then himself.

"Hey what about us?" Mello bitched.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you cut us a slice?"

"I was supposed to?"

"I can get my own." Near said and moved to get a slice.

"Yea!...you know you're a bastard B."

"Mihael! Watch your mouth...and Beyond, why didn't you serve them some? You practically did everyone else." L said.

"I didn't know I was required to. As you know I always serve you first when we eat, and of course because we are in Ms Lizzie's house I have to serve her and her friend Ms Sarah , then finally myself. I don't see the need to cut them a slice if they can get it own their own."

I had to laugh to myself. BB really did love his L, and only L.

"Is there something the matter Lizzie?" L asked.

"No, I was just thinking how cute the love you all have for each other is."

"I don't love him...and especially not him!" Mello said pointing to B and then to Near.

"Yea sure you don't." Sarah said and winked at me.

Mello sighed. "Why am I the one who gets ganged up on?"

"No one gangs up on you, you just think they are."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you L #2."

After we all ate and chatted a bit more, the guys prepared to leave.

"Thanks for having us over again."

"Oh and please come back whenever you'd like." Sarah butted in.

"Thank you very much, see you later and nice meeting you Sarah."

"Buh-bye!"

I waved with a polite smile then closed the door. "Thanks for just putting that out there like that!"

"You're welcome...and don't look at me like that. I had to do it. You weren't going to invite them back...and its so obvious they wanted to come back."

"How so?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't notice the twins? How they were all up in your face? Lizzie my girl, you're going to have to start opening your eyes."

Oh my eyes were open alright. L was in my face...my eyes were in headlight mode.

"One of these days you are going to notice when guys are into you. You're such a space cadet."

Very true. "Whatever...wait excuse me did you say that L was in my face? And Beyond?"

"Yes genius."

"...I gotta shower. I'll B.R.B"

"Yea, I'm going back to my place to get some clothes. You don't mind if I change here?"

I don't know why she asked. One reason was because she knew I would say I wouldn't care and two, she was out the door once she completed her sentence. Anyway I had to get in the shower and clear my head. Maybe a bath was better.

L was into me? Nah. She must have seen it wrong. She would've had to. L is always in everyone's face, that's just who he is. And I'm more than sure that L's face didn't give anything away.

When my bath was over and I walked into my room, Sarah was half naked looking on my bed at her 'to be' outfit.

"Excuse me woman but _my_ clothes can't fit on _my _bed. This is a serious problem."

"Hold on...instead of bitching help me woman. I got you when I'm done."

I sighed and helped her pick out her clothes. We decided on a plum halter that complemented her beautiful brown hair, and low rise dark blue 'skinnys' to match her black sandals. Silver accessories.

"You have to wear your pair too, come on! It'll be cute!"

I smiled and we moved to pick out my clothes. "Please don't try to dress me like a hooker."

"Well then I guess you're going naked. All of your clothes are 'hooker'."

"Are not!" I'll admit. I have some short things but my boobs and booty are always covered. Twat shots are completely out of the question in my book.

She dressed me in the yellow versions of her sandals, white leggings, and a turquoise rhinestone halter. Whenever me, Sarah, and our other friends, Brittany and Amanda, go out we always wear matching accessories. It's a thing.

"Not too bad." Sarah said in the mirror. Yea not bad...she looked great but of course she always did. Sarah is one of the prettiest girls I know...I'm not a lesbo, just saying.

My house phone rang. "Che-llo?"

"Lizzie!" I heard my sisters sing in my ear.

"Yes..."

"Can you come pick us up from school at around 6?" Bri said.

"6? You get out at 2 what's going on?"

"Oh Chika has drama class and I have and my art club has a meeting today."

"Oh, OK well yea. Call me 30 minutes before so I don't forget."

"You got it. Bye!"

I hung up and went to get my purse. Right after that the phone rang again.

"Come on slow poke!" Sarah said from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I answered the phone, Hello?"

"Hey Liz!" It was Amanda. "I knew you two weren't ready."

"Yes we are and we were on the way out the door until you called bugging us."

"Whatever just get here!" She hung up.

The phone rang again when I got to my door. "Damn it!...Hello?"

"Ooo what's wrong with you?" It was Kevin, this guy I sort of liked.

"Nothing. Sorry...anyways I'm on the way out the door. I'll text you later OK?" I hung up, not because I'm rude but because that's how I play with him. He likes it.

OK so I finally got out the door and to my Mustang. It felt like I was battling to get here.

Then my cellphone rung. "What the fudge?" I didn't even recognize the number and was tempted to ignore it but I didn't. "Hello?" I said once I put my Bluetooth on, put my seatbelt on and started the car.

"Hello, Lizzie?"

"Um, yes? Who is this?" The voice was a little familiar but not that much.

"It's L. Hi."

I swerved and almost hit the guy in my next lane. I motioned to him that I was sorry. "You say who?"

"L."

"How did you get this number? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you."

"Oh, your friend Sarah gave it to my brother Mihael and told him to give it to me. I hope its not a problem."

"Oh no it isn't. Could you please hold on for a minute?" I pushed mute. "Why in the fuck did you give him my number Sar?"

"As I said before, someone had to do it. He didn't decline now did he?" She laughed.

Did I ever mention how I hate traitors? "Uh, hello?"

"Yes?"

"Yea, I'm back. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys were close."

"Close?"

"Oh, she also invited us to your little outing."

I was going to kick her ass...

"Oh, OK great...and yea we're close. Should be there in about 10 minutes or less."

"Alright. See you then." He hung up.

"I hate you Sarah Ann Stewart."

"I love you too babes."

When we pulled up to the mall, I saw Mandy and Britt next to the guys. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

Before I get into all of that I would just like to say that before all this madness started that me and my friends all considered ourselves Wives of the Wammy Boys, excluding Near because he was soooo cute. I was Mrs. Lawliet, Brittany was Mrs. Keehl, Amanda was Mrs. Jeevas, and Sarah was Mrs. Birthday. That's the way It was, to us anyway. I'm sure all their other fans thought they were too.

Anyway looking at everyone now, in pairs, is kind of funny. If they knew...

"Where are we headed?" BB asked?

"Well since you guys are here we decided to skip the girl pamper for today." Brit

"Thank God." That was Mello.

"But...we must get our nails done at the very least. So you have two choices. Stay with us and wait for about 30 minutes or go to the arcade-"

"There's an arcade here?"

"Yea, its right there, next level up."

Mail and Mello had a destination but L and BB opted to stay with us. "We'll come to you guys OK?"

"Cool." Mail said...That was one fine motherfucker. Mello too.

"You ready to go get the other two guys?" Amanda asked me.

"Yea. I'm dry...are you two OK?" I asked L and BB. They didn't look too bored but...

"Yes, we are fine."

"Come on let's go."

Once we round up the other two we went to the movies.

"So what's it going to be?"

"I am not watching anything scary!" I said. There was no way I was having a nightmare...or two.

"Scared?" Mello said with a smirk. I can see me and him going head to head already...

"Yea, I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm scared. I don't like scary movies and especially not ones about demons and ghost. I don't play that crap."

"Would you feel comfortable if L stayed the night with you?"

"..."

"W-What?" L shouted scaring the lady in front of us. "Please excuse me ma'am." She nodded.

"I want to see this movie-"

"Well what about everyone else blondy?" Sarah said.

"OK, sis. Its Mihael not blondy and what do you mean what about everyone else? Doesn't everyone love a good scary movie?"

"Well sometimes. As long as someone is there with me." Brittany said.

OK, so we voted...and I lost. I was so damn scared I didn't know what to do but the plus side was that I got to sit next to L...and BB. I had to silently thank God for that one.

Throughout the entire movie you heard me and Amanda scream, BB laugh like a comedian was on the screen instead of someone getting thrown off a building or something like that, various noises from Mail's DS, and Mello's constant talking back at the screen.

"I'm never going to do this with you all again." I said still shivering.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad." Mello said.

"I found it funny actually." BB said.

"Yea, that's because you're morbid."

B shrugged.

"Did you enjoy any of it Lizzie?" L asked me while everybody else was talking.

"A little...the parts I did see."

He chuckled. "You did have your hands over your face most of the time didn't you?...I forgot."

"Hello? Did you guys hear me?" Sarah said.

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea." I said. L nodded.

"Where do you want to eat?" Mello asked looking at everyone.

"I could go for some-"

"I WANT TO GO TO FILOMENA!" I shouted.

Everyone started at me for a while before Mail spoke up. "What's that?"

"It's an Italian restaurant around the corner and the cheesecake-"

"There's what?" I don't have to tell you who said that...

"Its really good."

"I don't care where we go, I could eat anything right now." BB smiled. He's really going to have to stop doing that.

So we went along with my request and I was so happy I almost forgot about that freaky movie we just watched. Almost.

"You seem happy." BB said.

"Yea, I love Italian food and this place has some of the best in the city." I know for sure I was getting my AGNOLOTTI ALLA PANNA for dinner (I won't feel like cooking) and a chicken panini for now. Since I come her at least twice a month my waiter knew exactly how I wanted my food prepared. Panini now and when the check came, it was time for the Agnolotti.

I waited for a miracle. I wanted to know if L would get anything other than cake or something.

He didn't. He got two slices of mixed berry cheesecake and a slice of triple chocolate cake.

Mello stole a piece of shaved chocolate off his plate.

"You little shi-" L began.

Mello smirked and teased him with the piece he stole. I was tempted earlier to steal a piece but after seeing that reaction I don't think I will.

While we ate we got into heavy convo mode.

I was amazed at how well everyone was getting along. I mean we just met these guys today and already I know that Mail and Amanda exchanged numbers. Mello is going to 'take a walk' with Brittany after we eat. BB and Sarah were going back to her place. Seems like the girls still connected well to them.

I looked over at L and sighed. This is more than a dream come true. I have waited and prayed on this moment and here it is. He's not as broody as he was in Death Note but he still sexy...I may even put an 'er' after that. And Lord have mercy he smiles. I'm not talking about his sexy first smile on the show when he met the task force for the first time, I'm talking smiled. Paul Walker, Dwayne Johnson, James Franco, Taylor Launter-smiled. All teeth. All sparkling like stars. Like they should be on a toothpaste commercial.

And man did I have to check him over and look at my fave parts of him. Again. OK one I wouldn't be able to _see_ but still...Those legs. I was on the verge of drool I know I was. He had the most wonderful legs I have ever seen, yet he was so slim. I didn't get that BUT I was far from complaining. His lips. God! I watched his wrap his lips around the fork as he ate. I shook my head. He was so sexy and was so oblivious to it. How could you be? How could he look in the mirror and NOT say "Damn I am one sexy S.O.B."? He could afford to do it. I'd still love him if he was that kind of cocky. I swear.

After we ate we all split up like I thought and L rode back with me home. He walked me to my door.

"I had fun today. I hope we get to do that again soon." He smiled that smile again. I'm serious go look up those guys I mentioned. Tell me those smiles don't set you off. You can throw Shemar Moore and Jared Padalecki in there too...and don't get me started on anime guys with wondrous smiles!

"Yea, me too."

"Will you be OK?"

"Yea, I'll get by." I wanted to say 'hell no bring your ass in this house ASAP!' but I lost the nerve...if I even had it to begin with.

"Alright then. Goodnight." He hugged me. L motheflippin' Lawliet just hugged me! ME! If I couldn't hold it in I would have jizzed through the nation by now but lucky me...I held it in.

We broke the hug and he got on the elevator. Home.

I almost killed myself. I can't believe I let him get away.

"Well, nothing you can do about it."

I went upstairs to my room to get undressed, well dressed down, so I could go pick up Bri and Chika-chan. It was almost time and I grabbed my keys and before I could get out my bedroom door my bell rang.

I ran downstairs making sure I didn't leave anything first, then opened the door.

It was L again. He walked his happy sexy ass right on in and gave me his cell phone. Displayed was a text from Sarah.

**_She's too shy to go after you...go after her instead :)_**

I swear I'm going to kick her ass.

"Were you heading out?" He asked.

"Yea, to get my sisters. You wanna go?"

"No I think I'll stay here...is that your room upstairs?"

"Yea." I said then something hit me. Me, as in Lizzie, as in Elizabeth, buys a lot of anime merch.

….There is tons of L stuff up there. Tons! As soon as that realization hit me I ran to my room expecting to see my L posters and blanket.

Nope.

I know I wasn't robbed so where was my stuff? I looked in my drawers for my L undies...not there.

L jewelry?...not there. OK plushies?

All of it gone. OK now wasn't the time to flip. I made sure I would when I got back but right now I needed to get my little sisters in the house. I ran back downstairs.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yea, just had to make sure it was clean." I laughed...so fake.

"OK. Well I'll wait for you to get back."

"Alrighty." I ran out the door.

"What took you so long?" Bri asked. Chika was on the phone talking to someone..I don't know.

"Never mind that. I made it and you guys are in one piece." I teased.

"Yea just barely."

"Whatever. Where do you want to stop? I'm not cooking."

Bri huffed and Chika got off the phone. "I want KFC."

"Well I'm in the mood for Wendy's."

I sighed. "An agreement...now please." I slowed my pace still half thinking about L in my house. L in my house...alone. I'm a total blob for leaving him in there but I couldn't diss my sisters...unless they had a way home. No I'm kidding.

Maybe.

Bri sighed. "KFC."

I sped up, turned left and into the Kentucky Fried Cruelty. I ordered their stuff, paid for it and left when they handed it over. When we got in front of the door I stopped them. I didn't think they remembered any anime stuff so I would just skip that. "OK I have company."

"Bout time. I thought you were going to continue to hold out." Bri joked.

"No, its not like that and shut up." I tickled her. "I'm serious guys don't embarrass me."

"And have we ever?" Chika said.

Should I go there?...

I opened the door and L was on the couch watching TV. Forensic Files. Such a shock...

He turned around and saw me, got up and walked over to the girls. "Well how are-"

"L!" They screamed in unison. Damn. I guess they do remember.

"...Yes?"

"You're L!"

"Yes..."

"Yea. L our new neighbor. I was telling them about you in the car." I smiled at L and widened my eyes at the girls so they got the hint. They did and properly introduced themselves.

"So, L. You know anybody named Envy?" Bri asked.

"I don't-"

"Yea, you know a guy named Reno?" Chika asked.

Oh, crap.

**A/N: lol L is being harassed by teenagers xD**

**Again Let me know how the story is going so far, nice or not so nice I don't care but please don't be a jackass about it.**

**Anyway I have to ask...Which are you? Lizzie (Mrs L), Sarah (Mrs B), Amanda (Mrs Matt), or Brittany (Mrs Mello)? :D  
**

**Or maybe you're waiting for/ hoping for your hubby to be mentioned?...We'll see xD  
**


End file.
